Help ( A Rinessa Story)
by asdfghjlkalani
Summary: Riker and Vanessa have been good friends since their siblings started A&A. But one thing that can tear them apart is Vanessa's new boyfriend.


**Hey guys, it's me again. And I am back with another story. Yay. **

**And you guys are probably "y isn't she updating. Wut the heck." **

**Yeah I know. I will be updating those soon, I promise.**

**So, enjoy.**

**I do not own anythinggg.**

The sun was shining bright through Riker's and Rocky's room. The sleeping Rocky was cocooned in his big, green covers. His long brown hair, that many times he was told to cut, was covering his eyes. It was quiet enough to his soft snore and the making of the pancakes downstairs.

Up popped the window in the shared room, letting the rising sun peek in. Shining on the empty, blue bed. The window was filled with a tall, blonde, Riker, squeezing himself through the short window; trying his best not to make any noise.

"Uhf!"

He fell on his back, covering his mouth once he "stuck" the landing. He stood up and brushed himself off. Now, you're probably wondering why Riker, the eldest of the 4 and the most responsible one, is climbing through his bedroom window. Well, let's just say he got grounded.

Yeah, grounded for breaking Ratliff's heart.

**TWO WEEKS LATER…**

**Riker's POV**

"Breakfast is ready!" I mentally groaned and got up from my bed. I grabbed a random shirt and my glasses and put them on. I checked my phone from any texts or calls from Vanessa.

Last night she told me she got a boyfriend, but she wouldn't tell me who. So I'm pretty mad and anxious right now. Mad you say? Because I like her. Yeah, yeah I like Vanessa. Go ahead and scream your head off.

You done? Good.

I came down the stairs looking down before I stumbled in the kitchen.

"What's up bro? Looks like someone stole Vanessa from you." Ross said laughing and smirking like it was his business.

Sorry for my anger right now. Its just Vanessa is a sensitive topic right now.

I shot Ross a glare. " S- sorry bro. I-I didn't mean it." I groaned.

"It's fine. It's just Vanessa got a new boyfriend yesterday and she won't tell me who. Does she still trust me?" I grabbed a plate of pancakes and sat down next to Rydel.

"Bro, you guys have been best friends since Austin and Ally started. I'm sure she trusts you." She said patting my back. That is true. Her and I clicked pretty nicely. Like two long lost friends. I nodded my head.

"You're probably right." I started to eat my pancakes.

"Hey where's Ratliff? (**AN. He's not dating Kelly in this. Sorry.) **" Rocky said with a mouthful of fruit. You see, Ratliff has been staying here lately because we go on tour in a bit, so why not.

"Rocky, chew." See, I'm a good brother. He finished chewing and set his fork down.

"Sorry, dad."

"Oh, shut up." I said smiling a bit.

"But seriously, where is he?" I looked around the table to see if anybody knew anything. I saw Ross finishing chewing, like he had to say something.

"Ross, do you know where Ratliff is?" I asked like a detective.

He nodded his head. "Yeah, he got a new girlfriend yesterday." My eyes winded at this. Was it Ratliff that Vanessa was dating? Is this why she didn't want to tell me? Did Ratliff tell her about how I liked her? It can't be true.

"What's her name?" I tried to ask steady.

"I don't know. Didn't tell me." He said standing and taking the plates to the sink. I shot up from my seat and bolted to the door.

"Riker where are you going?" My mom yelled from the kitchen.

"To Vanessa's!" I grabbed the keys and bolted out the door.

A few minutes I walked back into the house. "What happened? Got scared?" Ryland said smirking.

"No. I forgot my shoes." I slipped on my flip flops and got back into the car and headed to Vanessa's.

**Normal POV**

"That idiot." Rocky said cleaning the table.

"Hey! Don't call your brother that!" Stormie said hitting Rocky's arm.

Rocky turned to leave. "And cut your hair!"

"No!"

**Riker's POV**

I got out of the car and walked up the familiar porch steeps. I knocked on the door as hard as I can to get her to open the door. I stood outside what seemed like five minutes, but she finally opened the door.

I rushed in. "What took you so long? Where is he? Is he under your bed? Did he climb out of the window?" I looked around the house and every cabinet. Looking for any evidence that Ratliff could be there.

"Well, good morning to you to. What are you looking for?" Vanessa asked closing the door and walking over to me.

I stood up and faced her. "Nothing." I said quickly. I walked into her room and looked around.

"Vanessa! Why is your bed messy?" I yelled. I could hear her run up the stairs.

"Because I just woke up. What is up with you? Is it because-. Because I didn't tell you who I'm dating." She pulled a smile and placed her hand on her hip.

"Yeah. I just don't want you to get hurt, like last time." Lets just say, he ended up with a black eye and broken nose. Yeah, I did _that. _ I walked over to her and wrapped her in my arms, placing my head on her shoulder.

We pulled away from the hug and walked down to her kitchen. I sat on the counter next to the sink.

"Did you eat breakfast?" She asked, getting a bowl from the cabinet. I nodded my head. I stood up and got the cereal and milk for her.

"Thank you Riker." She smiled and sat down at the table.

"No problem. Anything for my best friend." I said sitting next down to her.

"I'm not telling you who I'm dating." She said picking up a spoonful of cereal. I slammed my hand on the table.

"Dang it. Ugh, fine. I'll figure it out. Someday." I wiggled my eyebrows at her, making her laugh.

"So what are you doing today?" I leaned forward, my hands on my face. She leaned back in her chair and looked at me.

"Staying here. Probably going to watch TV all day. You?'

"I don't know. Maybe hang here with my best friend." I poked her shoulder. She laughed and stood up from her seat and walked over to the kitchen. She dropped her bowl in the sink and simply said,

"Ratliff." She turned and faced me. "Ratliff."


End file.
